A Beautiful Butterfly
by righteouskiss
Summary: This is my first ever writing, so feel free to criticize. It's a fanfiction of a H manga Metamorphosis/Emergence/Henshin by Shindo L. I introduced an OC to help our main heroine escape her situation. He has a crush on the main heroine. The story starts right after Yoshida Saki is abandoned by her boyfriend in chapter 6. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

Chapter 1

Reunion

"Phew, shopping day is always so tiring," I thought to myself when I walked home from the supermarket. I looked at my wristwatch, it's 17.00. Well, not so late. I could get home early today. With a grocery bag on each hand, I'm thinking of what meal would I make for dinner. Since started high school, I had left the comfort of my countryside home and live in an apartment in the city by myself, so all house work had been my job. It's not so bad, I'm living alone, afterall.

I had left the commercial district and were walking down the sidewalk by a small playground when I saw a figure walking from the opposite direction. From the look of the hair and clothes, it's a woman. She had white hair and dark skin, a pretty strange combination. Her clothes were so skimpy, only some kind of patterned bikini top, hot pants, stockings, and boots, clothes that suit a prostitutes. "What are you thinking? You don't even know her. Don't be such a judgmental," silently I scold myself.

When she walked closer, my mind told me that something was wrong. Her face showed some kind of sadness, her body looked like someone ill, I can see it. She definitely looked unhealthy, it's the more reason I decided to ignore her. I shift my step a little to the left, so that she would walk pass by me far to the right.

Suddenly, my eyes opened wide in shock. So strong that my body stopped its walking involuntarily. I paid real attention to her face. I've seen her somewhere, but where? When? At first she didn't notice I was looking at her, but after I stopped, she realised my gaze. She turned her head to face me, eyes to eyes, and stopped. Her face expression changed from sadness to curiosity. Just then I realised a shocking revelation. She was Yoshida-san, my ex-classmate, but very much had changed. Her once light skin had turned dark. Her clothes too, they weren't Yoshida-san-like at all. Most had changed, except her face and her eyes. I know them well as I liked to see her face in the classroom, back then, way back then before she stopped coming to school.

We just stood there for a moment. She shifted her gaze towards my highschool uniform, then suddenly her face changed into terror, like seeing a monster that had haunted her for years. She turned around and started to run away from me. "Hey, wait!" I called out to her, but she didn't stop her intention to escape. She had distanced herself from me for about 7 meters when I realized I'm losing her. Instinctively I called out her name, even though it's hardly believable that it's really her, "Yoshida-san!" Hearing the magic word, she stopped abruptly. As she changed into a standstill state, so did I. She was probably astonished hearing that name, while I was surprised too that the name really stopped her.

I carefully walked towards her and said her name again with more calmness than before, "Yoshida-san. It's you, right?" She turned her face towards me, still with scared look on her face. I should pick my words carefully, "do you remember me?"

She started to talk, "i-it's been a while since someone c-called me by that name. W-who are you?" I realized my words got through her.

"I'm Akagi. Akagi Horuto, remember? We were in the same class," I said the words that might make her remember me.

"Akagi?" Still sporting a puzzled look on her face, she made me fidget to find a way to explain to her.

I took off my glasses, waved it with my right hand and tried my best smile, "I'm the glasses guy sitting on the left, second row, hehe." Her face became less worried, but still wore the defense stance, hugging her breasts closer to her. Her face change really showed that she was indeed Yoshida Saki, the one girl I once had a crush on.

"Y-you're not... one of them?" That question startled me.

"Huh, what? One of them? What do you mean?" She didn't answer. She's just looking at me while I thought of what she meant.

"Uh, nevermind. What do you want from me?" She caught me off guard with that question. What did I want from her?

"Eh, no, uh, I mean, where have you been? You suddenly stopped coming to class. Umm, everyone worried about you."

Unsatisfied with my answer, she spat, "not your business." Her words were sharp, it made me flinch.

"Eh, ok. Fine." Observing her closely like this made my curious, does she really turn towards the underground world, illegall business, prostitution? Like the rumors at that time just before her disappearance? It would be so sad if it's true.

Not wanting to get involved further, I tried to leave her, "well, I'm sorry for stopping you. Bye." She didn't answer. I just left her be. My brain might accepted the reality, but my heart still resisted it. Is it really the Yoshida-san I knew? How could she changed that much. Did her parents quarrel, and that made her stressed out? Speaking about parents, I remembered something. Days after Yoshida-san disappeared, her parents, no, her mother came to school to look for her. I remembered each of our classmates was called to the principal room to be questioned one by one with her mother. At that time I had heard some of the rumors that Yoshida-san were selling her body to some boys in our school, and I hardly believed it. She might be popular, but she didn't look like someone who would be stupid enough to mess around with men. I just thought some of the students just bullied her, spread the rumors, until she really disappeared. When I was asked in the principal room, I just said that Yoshida-san might just be harassed by other students. When they asked by who, I answered I just heard some rumor. Her mother looked so mortified. In the end, nothing could be concluded from the investigation. I decided there were two possibilities: the rumor was false or the ones involved had successfully covered the issue. Either way, Yoshida-san was still missing. It's been about a year since then.

"What the hell!"

I should have just said to her that her parents were looking for her. I assumed she hadn't met her parents. I had walked for about 5 minutes from the spot I met her. She couldn't have gone too far. I should tell her that. It's the least I could do. I turned around to get back to that place and find her when I saw her walked the same direction as I did earlier, only a few meters behind. Now facing me, she suddenly became scared, like a thief been caught stealing, looking around for a way to run.

"You were following me?" I said what came to my mind first.

"No, noooo..." she ran away from me, picking up speed, tried to escape once again.

I dropped my grocery bags to catch up to her, then grabbed her by the arm, "Yoshida-san, what's wrong with you!? Are you cr..." I stopped my sentence halfway, not wanting to upset her more. She shaked her arms roughly to try to get off my grip. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

After some seconds of futile struggle, she stopped shaking her arm. "If you need help, just tell me." Still looked so scared, she turned to face me. As soon as I released my grip, the tense on her face faded. Seemed like she finally trust me.

"I had nowhere to go, no one to return to. I don't know where I should be going. Let me follow you and settle near your place." I can't hide my saddened look. My eyes started to tear. At the moment I don't know what to say or do. Is it true that she had no one else? What about her parents? Then suddenly I erased that thought from my mind. She might not want to hear about her parents anymore. They might be the source of her problems.

"How about having dinner in my house? I'm cooking tonight," I just couldn't left her be by herself, could I?

Her face filled with disbelieve, but also lightened up a bit, but turned into worried look again, "your house? Can I really go to your house? What about your parents, brothers, sisters?"

"Don't worry, I'm living by myself. My family are in the countryside. Well, to be specific, it's not a house, but a small apartment."

"Can I really...?"

"Oh come on. It's getting late. You wouldn't want to spend the night outside, would you?"

"U-uh, ok. Thank you, erm... what's your name again?"

"It's Akagi, but you can call me Horuto if you want."

"Oh right. Thank you Akagi-san" Wait. Was it just me or did she really blush? Ah, nevermind. I tried to be as friendly as I could be, giving her my best smile, at least it's the best smile I could give.

It's almost 18.00 when we arrived. The neighborhood was already dark with only some streetlamps to help guide our path home. I tried to sneak her to my apartment, not wanting to alert the scary landlady. don't get me wrong, she had been nice to me, but I heard she got so angry when one of the tenants brought a girl inside. I ascended the stairs and quickly got inside, followed by Yoshida-san. After closing the door, I turned on the lamps and gestured Yoshida-san to come to the kitchen-living room. Getting near Yoshida-san in better lightings and closer proximity, I realized how dirty and smelly she was. When was the last time she took a shower anyway?

Not wanting to sound rude, I tried to get her into the shower, "Uh, Yoshida-san, you must be tired from walking around the city. I'll make the dinner right away. You can take a shower while waiting for the dinner getting ready. The shower is in there, near the entrance." I pointed towards the door near the entrance.

"Umm, can I lie down for a bit. I'm so exhausted."

"Eh, um, ok. Sure. It's your choice. You can lie down anywhere you want." I retreated, not wanting to upset her. My attempt to get her into the shower failed. I just hoped she wouldn't dirty the furniture much.

I proceeded with the ingredients inside the plastic bags to the kitchen. I started preparing the utensils and washed the vegetables. I turned to see where Yoshida-san were, but then realized she was nowhere in the living room, not on the couch nor the kitchen counter. Only one place where she could have gone.

The bedroom.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Exchange

Hi, everyone. I'm so sorry for the long delay. I was so confused on how to continue the story. But anyway, here's the story. Enjoy...:)

* * *

Chapter 2

Exchange

Out of curiosity, I decided to check on her and left the kitchen.

I walked slowly to the half opened door. The lights were off so I thought she had already slept. Trying to make as few noises as possible, I took a peek. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. I couldn't see well what she was doing. I tried to observe her. Her right hand held something like a syringe, moving slowly to her left arm. Drugs? Her left arm were already tied with a torniquet, and she bit the end to tighten it. She inserted the needle to her skin, into her elbow vein, emptying whatever inside the syringe.

Moments later, she got into a state of euphoria. Her breath turned into gasps. Her hand reached down into her tight shorts, rubbed what's beneath them, moaned in pleasure. Using her other hand she played with her full chest, rubbing and fingering and pinching. I couldn't believe what happened right in front of my eyes. There's a girl playing with herself in my room. I didn't know what to do. I just crouched there, watching from the edge with a bulge in my pants.

I watched her until she reached climax. She screamed in pleasure, her back arched, then fainted on the mattress, still shaking from the great pleasure. I wonder if my neighbors heard her scream, even worse if it's the landlady downstairs. I stood up and walked away, thinking, trying to understand all that had just happened. Yoshida Saki had just taken a dose of drugs, then pleasured herself? What a scene! Unbelieveable.

Still confused, I returned to the kitchen to make dinner. For a moment I sit by the dining table, silently. My heart felt so hollow. It's all too much for me. I needed a splash of water to wake myself up so I headed to the sink and washed my face. Feeling more refreshed, I began to think about what to make. Soup? Potato salad? Tempura? Hmm...

I decided to make fried chicken, steamed vegetables and rice. They are pretty easy to make and also nutritious. After they were done, I put them all on the dining table. The only thing left was Yoshida Saki.

I left the kitchen to tell Yoshida that the dinner's ready. She was sleeping soundly when I entered the room. She was a mess, so dirty with sweat and dirt, snot and drool on her face, and some other unknown bodily fluids, which flowed from beneath her short shorts to the wet bedsheet. I decided not to wake her up, instead I took a towel and warm water to wipe the filth off her. Her body was so skinny, flesh and bones. Upon closer inspection, I could see there were several needle marks on her left elbow, meaning she did the drug regularly. Just when I was about to finish, she opened her eyes.

"You...?" She woke up just when I was cleaning the last bit of her smeared eyeshadows. "What are you doing?" She backed away from me and put up a defensive stance by covering her body with her hands, especially around her breasts.

What was I doing again? I was cleaning her, of course. "Umm, you looked kinda dirty, so I cleaned you up." But why? When I thought about it, I realized that I was doing something bold, too bold. I came only to wake her up.

"You don't have to do that. I can clean myself up." Her voice sounded a little annoyed. She looked away in disgust and with her arms crossed.

"Ah, sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." I could feel my blood drained from my face in fear and lowered my gaze. This was so stupid. I started to regret my decision until...

She chuckled at my silly gesture "U fufufu... Why are you apologizing? I'm just joking. You did nothing wrong." She suddenly looked amused. A warm smile blossomed on her face.

"Yoshida-san..." Finally, for the first time she smiled. I had thought she was going to hate me for the rest of her life.

"It's just the first time someone do this kind of thing to me. Actually it feels good. You don't want to continue?" She moved closer to me, face to face.

"Ah, o..okay. I..it's almost done. Maybe you wanna do it yourself?" I offered her the wet towel.

"No. It feels better if someone else does it to me."

"OK then. Excuse me. Just a little bit more on your face" I started to clean the last bit of her makeup. It only took less than five minutes to finish.

"OK. It's done. I only cleaned your face. You still have to take a shower if you want to be perfectly clean." I intended to clean her whole body, but she already awake so I just left the other parts, including the liquid dripping from beneath her shorts.

"Thanks. By the way, I want to tell you something. Would you listen to me?" This was unexpected. She wanted to have a talk?

"OK. I'm all ears."

"The fact is, I was beaten by my boyfriend. He kicked me out of his apartment because I failed to give him this week's money. And now he abandons me. He even blocked my number."

"That's... terrible. I'm sorry."

"Now that you know about it. Maybe you want my service, in exchange of your money?"

"Service? What service are you talking about?"

"You can do whatever you want with me. You can have sex with me as much as you want."

"So you have sex with men to get their money?"

"Umm... yes." Looking her attire, I was not surprised, but still...

"And now you want to have sex with me and get my money so you can return to your boyfriend?"

She nodded.

"Ugh.. I'm sorry to say this but you've been used by your boyfriend."

"What?"

"He is just using you as a money maker."

"T... that's not how it works. Hayato is my pimp, my guardian. And I need to work if I want to live."

"What the...? That's even worse. You see, Yoshida-san, a good boyfriend would never sell his own girlfriend out to get easy money. Lovers are meant to protect each other, to care your partner's dignity. If I was your lover, I wouldn't let any other guy touch you."

"But I still love him."

"He doesn't deserve your love. He sold your dignity, and now he abandoned you because you can't make money." I was getting a little angry, but I tried to control my breath, my adrenaline rush, and be calm. I took a hold of her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "He wouldn't do those kinda things if he loves you, would he? Think about it, Yoshida-san."

"A..akagi-san..." She looked away from my eyes, pondered for a moment before finally answered "I don't know. I can't think. I'm just so stupid I can't think of anything."

"You are not stupid, Yoshida-san. It's just that you chose the wrong guy..."

She fell silent again. I released my hands on her shoulders, then she backed away and hugged her knees. She looked so sad. Did I say too much?

"I'm sorry, Yoshida-san. I'm just nobody but I said too much."

"It's ok. I know you care about me. If only you were my boyfriend..."

"Eh..?"

"I..it's nothing. I just want to say thank you."

"Umm, OK, I guess. It's the least I can do as a friend."

"A friend... huh...?" She tucked her index finger to her lips, between pinching her lower lip and biting her fingernail. She looked sadder. Did she not want to consider me her friend? After a moment, she traced her face with her fingers, probably to ensure that her face was already clean. I put the towel into the bowl of warm water.

"Umm, actually I came here because the dinner is ready. Maybe you want to eat dinner now?"

"Food? Why not say that earlier? I'm hungry you know." She said that with a pout.

"Ahaha, sorry. Maybe I should prepare the bath so you can clean up afterwards." I stood up and took the towel and warm water to the bathroom and prepared the bath before heading back to the kitchen where she was waiting for me by the dining table.

"Thank goodness! The food is still hot. Have a seat, Yoshida-san." I pulled the chair for her to sit down. Her face looked so excited looking at the simple meal. "It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it."

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

I gave her a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks, which she immediately grabbed, then started filling her mouth with rice, fried chicken and the greenery.

"Ummmmmm...! Shooo good! OM NOM NOM NOM!" She ate the food so hastily. Why was she so feral?

"Ugh, Yoshida-san. Maybe you can eat a little slower. You don't want to choke, do you?"

"Showwy, bud id ish sho good. *OM NOM NOM NOM*" They were just fried chicken and bland vegetables. I guess she really had not eaten for days.

"Ugh, just eat and don't talk."

She's so... disgusting. I couldn't help but looked away a little. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to enjoy my food.

"More rice please!" She shoved the empty bowl to me. I hadn't eaten half of my food but she already asked for a second.

"Uh, OK OK. Let me get it." I took more rice from the rice cooker and gave it to her, which she took in a flash.

"OM NOM NOM NOM!" She continued to fill her stomach happily. I began to get used to her and watched her, which was pretty hilarious. Somehow, seeing her antics made me happy.

"Can you not eat my portion? This, this and this are all mine, OK?" I tried to prevent her from eating my food by taking my share of fried chicken.

"Um um.." She nodded in agreement.

We were enjoying our dinner when my phone rang.

RIIINNG! RIIINNG! RIIIIINNG!

"Ah, excuse me for a bit." I left the dining table to get my phone.

I tried to search for the source of the sound. "Damn it where is it?" I mumbled to myself. Eventually I found my bag near the kitchen. I quickly pulled out my cellphone. By the time I checked it, the ringtone had died. I looked at the screen.

1 missed call from Mom

I waited for a moment before the phone ring again.

RIIIN...! I immediately push the answer button.

"Hello..."

"Hello. Where have you been, honey? Why didn't you picked up the phone sooner?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm having dinner now, it took me a moment to get the phone."

"*sigh* Thank god. I thought something bad happened to you. Mommy is so worried."

"No, mom. It's just you the worrywart mom. You should trust me sometimes. I'm already an adult."

"Haha. I know mommy's son has grown into a handsome boy. By any chance, have you found any cute girl you can show to mommy?"

"Oh come on, mom. It's too early to be talking about that."

"Then you are too early to call yourself an adult, honey."

"You said yourself that I must finish my school first."

"Yes, mommy did, but it's okay to see one or two girls, honey. Think about it as a motivation for you, to... to work hard at school, yeah. Girls wouldn't want to be with stupid boys, you know."

"Yeah, I'm working on it, mom. Trust me."

"How about that girl you talked about so much? Umm.. Saki-chan, isn't it? Mommy haven't heard you talk about her for a while now."

"Ah? EEEH? SAKI... S.. saki-chan you said?" I was so surprised and was about to yell the name Saki but remembered that she is here so I lowered my voice. Indeed it's been a while since the last time I talked about Saki with mom. And what a coincidence for her to brought this up when the girl is right here in my apartment.

"Yes. Saki-chan. You said something about her being cute and stuff, if mommy remember correctly."

I paused for some seconds.

"O..oh. She's alright, I guess."

"Ooh, mommy senses some disappointment in your voice. What about her? Did she find a new boyfriend? Maybe mommy need to look for her phone number and ask her a favor to tell you to stop slacking off with your video games."

"No, mom. No. You don't need to."

"If you say so."

Long silence. I thought the line was already disconnected.

"Don't worry, honey, there are still many girls out there. Mommy is sure, with your good looks, any girl would think twice before rejecting you."

"Of course you would say that. Every mother would say that her son is handsome."

"Haha, no honey. It's the truth. Anyway, how's the exam today? Did you do the test well?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I answered most of them right. Just pray that the result is good."

"That's good, honey. Mommy knows you tried your best."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, mom. I may have said it many times already, but please stop calling me "honey", okay? Especially not around my friends. I'm not a kid anymore, it's embarrassing, really."

"Haha, sorry sorry. Mommy will keep that in mind. But that's the sign that we get along well, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, how's Daisy doing? Has she calmed down?" Daisy is my little sister. Lately, she had been harassed by her gym teacher for not doing the physical education well due to her somewhat small stature. It's not the kind of sexual harassment, but it's still a harassment and it made her upset. I heard from mom that she shutted herself in her room for two days. Thankfully she opened herself up to my family, especially my mom.

"Don't worry honey. She told mommy everything and mommy has successfully consoled her. Now she's watching TV with your daddy."

"Thank goodness."

"Okay honey. Wouldn't want to keep you from your dinner. Take care honey. Byeee~!"

"Bye..." I closed the phone and returned to the dining table.

I sat down and take my bowl. I started to eat the rice, but something was not right. All the plates were already empty. *sigh* There's only one possibility...

She was not on her chair. Her bowl was empty too. I stood up and looked around. Finally I found her lied down on the couch, rubbing her round tummy. "Haaah. I'm so full. Thanks for the food. Your cooking is the best." She looked at me with wide smile.

"Uh, OK. Maybe you wanna get into the bath now?"

"Later. I still can't move my body."

"That's what you get if you eat too much."

"Yeah yeah. Now leave me alone. Shoo shoo..!"

"Who the f*ck does she think she is, shooing me in my own house after eating my food?" I mumbled to myself. I put the dirty utensils in the sink and headed for the shower.

"Uuuuuh... ahhhh..." I inhaled and exhaled the cool bathroom air. So many things had happened that day. I wouldn't have expected that I would meet Yoshida Saki, in an unlikely situation. She had become a gyaru with tanned skin and bleached blond hair. Moreover, she slept with men for money, in other word prostituting, with her boyfriend being her pimp. "Hayato, isn't it? She has that Hayato tattoo on her chest." That rumor might be true, that she prostituted ever since at school before she was dropped out.

I still remember clearly, the times when Saki was still with our class. She would always surrounded by the popular girls. I always tried to look for a chance to talk to her, but failed. Before the lesson started, at the lunch break, even in the PE class, she seemed like unapproacheable. The other boys were no different. Though some of the boys managed to talk to her, until they couldn't continue the conversation. They said she wasn't cooperative, whatever that means. I myself was only able to exchange a few greetings like "hi" or "hello" when we saw each other in the school building corridor, or near the entrance and gate, until the rumor about her selling her body spread. I rarely saw her on her usual spot. They were still there, the girls that usually hung out with her, but not with Saki herself. I also rarely saw her in the corridor, or near the entrance. Was the rumor true, that she was selling her body? I couldn't find the truth until one day, when she was absent from class, I saw her desk. It was a horrible sight. Her desk full of dirty words: "die", "b*tch", "c*ck maniac", "wh*re", "c*m bucket", and many other profanities. Was that a bullying? After that day, Saki never showed her face in the class anymore. At first the class seemed unaffected by her absence. It was horrible, no one was worried about their missing classmate.

Deep in thought, I was oblivious to my surrounding, until a pair of hands covered my eyes from behind me. Of course my reaction would be...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

To be continued...

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as well. I'm so sorry if Horuto's personality doesn't suit your taste. I made some variation of this chapter, but finally I decided to use the one above. I got the idea of wiping clean Yoshida Saki from Doki Doki Literature Club where *spoiler* the protagonist wiped the paint off Yuri's face. By the time I was finishing this chapter, I discovered that my cousin is dealing drugs. I was so sad and decided to finish this chapter fast.

Anyway, thanks for all your support and look forward for the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3 Love

Hello everyone. Thank you for waiting for this chapter. I got a bit of free time lately so I was able to finish this chapter faster.

I think the most difficult part about writing this fanfic is how to see the world from Saki's perspective: how she talks, how she responds to things, how her mind goes. I had to reread my copy of manga carefully and looked at the small details to understand her way of thinking.

* * *

Chapter 3

Love

Something landed on my head, covering my eyes. Is it a tentacle monster? Or a giant cockroach queen? Or worse, a female ghost of this apartment trying to eat me starting from my head?

"Aaaaaaah!"

I tried to run from it, but then I remembered that there was a bathroom wall in front of me, and I was still sitting on my stool. But it's too late, I acted before my brain could finish processing what's happening. I stumbled and fell to the bathroom corner, hurting by butt in the process.

"Aww.. It hurts." I rubbed my butt. It hurt so much I thought it would leave a bruise.

"Ah... are you okay?" A cute girl's voice came from behind me.

I turned my head around and, to my surprise, saw Saki-chan, naked from top to toe. I couldn't see her body clearly because I had already taken my glasses off. "Yo..yoshida-san, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry. I was about to play a prank on you but didn't think it would be like this. I didn't mean to hurt you." It looked like she wanted to play some stupid prank by covering my eyes from behind and saying something like "Guess who I am?" but it turned out worse. She grabbed my arm to help me get up.

I stood up while still rubbing my butt. "Aww..."

She stood there, looking at my butt and not saying anything.

I sat down on the stool and continued showering. "So, what are you doing here? You want to take a shower?"

"Y..yes."

"Why aren't you waiting for me till I finished?"

"Ummm... You're alone in the bath, so I thought you needed company."

"Of course I'm alone, idiot. Everyone takes a shower alone."

"Ehehe..."

"Tch.." I clicked my tongue, rubbing my butt, which still hurt like shit.

"Is it really hurt? I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

I just kept silent.

"Hey, are you really angry? I'm truly sorry, okay?" She started to sound sad.

"No, I'm not angry. I'm just super ANNOYED with this girl that appeared out of nowhere to bother me." I emphasized the word annoyed to see, or hear, her reaction.

"Hey, that's mean. I'm not that annoying." She was mad. Ahaha she was so fun to tease.

"Humph!" I tried to sound angry just to tease her more. I wasn't actually angry at her. Somehow I felt a little happy that she came. All of her mischievousness was quite unexpected. Besides, I got to see her naked body.

"Hey, I'll help you brush your back, okay? So don't you be angry!"

"What? No, you don't need to. I'll forgive you, okay? I'll forgive you."

She didn't say anything. I could hear her walking back and forth behind me. I turned my head a little and saw her placed another stool behind me. She sat down and began applying soap on my back.

"Wha..." She started rubbing the soap on my back to foam and brushed my back. "Uuh.., okay. Whatever you want..."

She brushed my back while I rubbed my hair with shampoo, but she brushed a little too hard. "Aww, can't you do it a little gentle?"

"Humph!" I was the one who got hurt and now she was the one who got angry. Just great. Maybe my teasing went a little too far.

Her brushing gradually became gentler and pleasant. "Ah, yes. That's good."

She didn't respond. Instead she continued brushing. "I was just covering your eyes. Why did you go crazy like that?"

"I couldn't help it. I thought it was a ghost. Or a... a monster. I was alone in the bath and I thought I have locked the door." I really should stop watching horror movies, my fantasy gets wild like earlier.

"Monster? Ghost? Ahahaha! How childish! Maybe next time you will get abducted by aliens, without any clothes on. Gahahaha!" She laughed her heart out, her laugh echoed in the bathroom. Earlier she was angry, and now she laughed. She was sure quick to change her emotion.

"Shut up and keep brushing." I yelled at her, not an angry yell, more like a defeated one. At least her mood improved a bit.

"Ahaha, yes, yes." She continued brushing my back, trying to stifle her laugh. This scene reminded me of the many bath scenes in animes where the characters brushed each others backs. Doing it with men feels manly, but doing it with girls... feels kinda erotic.

After I was done with my hair, I started cleaning my front. Saki-chan still hadn't finished brushing. She extended the area of her cleaning to my neck, underarm, lower back. It felt so good. I unconsciously let out a moan. "Ahh... Yoshida-san, you're so good at this."

"Hah.. hah.. ah.. ah.." I could hear her breath started to race as well. Her gasping was so arousing and I couldn't help but got a hard-on. Suddenly she pushed her body towards me. Her boobs touched my back and her hands reached to my crotch, rubbing my hardened meat rod.

"Hi.. hyaaaa! Wh.. what are you doing.. so suddenly?" I let out a yelp and grabbed her hands to stop her.

She quickly pulled her hands. "S..sorry. My hand slipped before I knew it."

"H..how can your hand slipped to the front? You're washing my back."

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Her hands returned to my back and continued brushing.

I sighed in relief. She said her hand slipped, but I wonder if she wanted to do something naughty.

She kept brushing and silence came between us, but soon she broke the silence. "Akagi-san."

"What now?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" She suddenly sounded serious.

"What favor?"

There was a brief pause before she replied. I waited with anticipation. "Can I stay here? For another few days, maybe?"

"Here? You mean in my apartment?"

"Yes."

"Ummm... You see, the landlady is quite strict. One of my neighbors brought a girl in one day and she got really angry. She doesn't want any indecency in her building. Even when I took you in earlier, I took risks not to get caught by her."

"Uuuuh..." She sounded hopeless. "Can't you do something about it?"

"You have any suggestion? Hey, are you done brushing my back? It took you so long. My back would get injured if you keep brushing." By the time I was done with cleaning my front, she hadn't finished brushing my back.

"Ah, yes yes, it's done."

"Why don't you return to your parents?"

"I can't. They kicked me out."

But her mother looked for her in the school. "I heard a different story, though. Aren't you the one that ran away from your parents?"

"Err... yes..., but no." She looked confused. I wonder if she really had a problem with her parents.

"Yes but no?"

"I.. I don't remember it too well. It's complicated."

"So you have a problem with your parents?"

"Kinda." Just what I thought.

I didn't respond. Instead, I washed my whole body to remove the excess soap bubbles. She sat there behind me. I didn't know if she was waiting for me to respond or waiting to use the shower. It felt so awkward when there was someone watching you shower, especially a girl.

"Thanks for brushing my back. Here, you can use the shower now." I passed the shower head to her and jumped into the warm bath. It felt like all my fatigue from a day long activities melt into the heat. "Ahh.. It's so good..."

I rested my back against the tub wall, massaging my aching muscles and enjoying myself while Saki was busy washing her body. After a few minutes, I wandered my eyes to Saki's body. Unable to look at her clearly, I took my glasses and wore them. Now I could see Saki-chan s naked body.

The tattoos and piercings I hadn t seen earlier were clearly visible through my glasses. I could see tattoo of stars on her belly and the heart shaped HAYATO on her upper left chest I had seen earlier. There's also tattoo of a butterfly on her lower back. Her nipples were reddish brown, with a piercing on each of them. Another piercing was on her navel. She looked really naughty with all those ink and accessories.

Though skinny and looked sick, her body was hot and sexy. Her boobs were so big. When she rubbed and fondled them, those melons jiggled and looked bouncy and yummy, ripe for the picking. I couldn t help but swallowed saliva and got a hard-on. Without realizing it, my breath became faster and my hand already reached my crotch, rubbing it slowly underwater. I was deep in my fantasy when she called.

"Hey!"

I was so surprised and stopped my rubbing. "Uh, what?"

"Umm, can you help me brush my back?"

"What? Brush your back? Why would I do that?"

"But I just brushed your back."

"That's because you asked for it. Also that's the price you had to pay for surprising me and making my butt hurt."

"Uuuuh... You're so mean." She gestured the act of crying by forming her palms like cat paws and spinning them in front of her eyes.

"Okay okay, I'll wash your back. Don't cry, okay?"

"Yaay! You're so kind. I knew it." She raised her arms to the air triumphantly and her boobs jiggled a little. Ooops!

I sighed, defeated. I still wanted to enjoy the magnificent view, but I got no choice. I pulled myself up from the bath. I sat behind Saki-chan and started applying some soap on her back. A wild lewd thought appeared in my mind. She was so vulnerable in this position. I could grab her boobs, or lick her neck, or play with her lower region from behind, a payback for rubbing my meat rod earlier. But I quickly set aside the thought and started brushing her back. She entrusted me with taking care of her, so I couldn't just betray her. That's not what a gentleman would do.

"Hey, Akagi-san."

"Hmm?"

"About earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Can I stay here?"

I tried to dodge the topic so far but she kept pushing me. I didn't respond, thinking hard. I had two choices, how to dodge the topic further OR how to let her stay here. Those two choices collided inside my head and I got more confused.

"Akagi-san?"

"It's going to be difficult." I decided to explain the circumstances to her.

"Difficult?"

I took a deep breath before explaining. "Like I said earlier. The landlady is scary. I doubt she would allow you to stay. Her husband is rarely home, though. I never saw him got angry before, and I think he's friendlier than her, but his tattoo on his shoulder scares me. He got big muscles too. I heard he was in the army."

She didn't respond right away. It looked like she was still processing the facts. "Hmm.. That sounds scary."

"I know, right?"

She didn't respond. Even from behind her I could see that she was thinking.

I sighed. She really was hopeless. "I guess I will try talking to her. Nothing to lose, right?"

"You will talk to her?"

"There's no other choice, is it? Otherwise, you'll have nowhere to stay. So far she never gets angry with me, maybe because I always pay the rent on time. I also often help her clean the building on my free time. Her husband seems like a nice guy too."

"Thank you. You're my savior."

"You're exaggerating. I am no savior. We still need to get the landlady's permission, you know."

She didn't say anything for the remainder of time until I finished brushing her back.

"OK. I think it's done." I stood up and returned into the bath.

She started to rinse her body clean from the soap. "You're so kind. No one has done this much to me before."

"What? I was just brushing your back, no more and no less."

"No. What I mean is everything you did for me today."

"Ah, that..." I didn't know how to respond to that. Because she was my crush? That's a stupid thought. Besides, she had changed a lot. A lot of things changed, and I didn't know how my feelings about her anymore. "It's nothing, really. I just do what I have to do."

"Why do you help me anyway?"

"Umm.. Because you asked me to."

"No. I mean, why do you agree to help me? You can just go on with your own things."

"Ummh... I don't know. I just can't leave behind a friend in need."

"A friend, huh..." Her voice trailed off, swallowed by the splash of water. After finished rinsing her body, she got on her feet. She was leaving the shower, but I still wanted to soak in the bath for few more minutes.

"You can get a towel from a small cabinet just outside the bathroom. Give me a minute in the bath. I'll get you a change of clothes..."

To my surprise, instead of leaving she entered the bathtub.

"Ah.. Y..yoshida-san?"

She sat in the bath in front of me. "Yes?"

"I..If you want a bath too, I could prepare a new bath later after I finish."

"No. This is good."

Sigh... "Okay then."

An awkward silence befell us. The bath could barely contain the both of us. I sat in the tub uncomfortably, hugging my knees to my chest while she casually spread her legs and placed both of them on my sides. I felt like a small fish captured by octopus' tentacles, ready to get swallowed. She rested her back against the tub wall and placed both her arms on the edge of the tub, looking relaxed.

We were so crammed in the bath I could see her boobs. They were very close, in front of my eyes, tempting me to grab and fondle them but fortunately I was still able to control myself. I was unable to look at her crotch, though, because of the rippling water. Eventually the water calmed down and I could see clearly on her crotch. There was a small shining object on her nether region, reflecting the bathroom's light. I wonder if that was another piercing of hers. I was starting to get a hard on. This situation turned out to be not so bad.

Suddenly she placed her foot between my legs. It reached my crotch and started rubbing my hardened meat rod.

I quickly tried to cover my crotch, but failed. I grabbed hold of her ankle instead and tried to get rid of her foot. "Yo..yoshida-san! W..what are you doing?"

"Say... Have you already had sex with a girl?" She said it with a naughty smirk on her face.

"No. W..hy are you asking me that kind of question?" I already knew that she was trying to seduce me, but I just kept my cool.

She kept rubbing, and she did it a little too forceful.

"Aw! Yoshida-san, stop. It hurts. It hurts!"

"Ah, sorry." She stopped her rubbing and I released her ankle.

That was scary. I thought for a moment that she was going to destroy my manhood. "I..If you want to do it, do it gently."

"Ooh.. So you like it, huh?" She continued her rubbing on my crotch. Instead of rubbing randomly like earlier, she used her thumb and index toes to rub my shaft.

"Umphh... aah... ugh..." I gritted my teeth. The sensation got better and stronger.

"Are you feeling good?"

"Yoshida... san.."

We stayed in the bath a little too long. The bathroom air couldn't get any hotter, and so did the atmosphere. She was still rubbing me down there, still with her naughty smug. If she did it like that, I wouldn't be able to take it anymore, couldn't think clearly anymore. My judgment got clouded and slowly fell into temptation. I lunged forward at her, she screamed for a moment and I finally had my way with her.

* * *

Lying on my back on my bed, I heaved a long sigh of relief. It was 22.00. A lot of things happened and I was so tired. Having sex was the last thing I expected to happen when I woke up in the morning on the same bed I was lying on, knowing that I didn't have a girlfriend, less likely with Yoshida Saki who had disappeared for over a year, but that's what had happenned. I finally had my cherry popped, and the one popping it was Saki-chan. I even did it inside her, and without using any protection. What if she get pregnant? A feeling of guilt started to bother me. I hoped that she was taking some pills or something.

I touched my lips and recalled that moment I had with Saki-chan in the bathroom.

* * *

Both of us gasped. I failed to pull out in time. My shaft was still inside Saki-chan. "Haah.. haah.. oooh... Yoshida-san."

She was in a worse state than me. Her eyes rolled upward, her tongue stuck out, drool flowed down the edge of her mouth, face flushed, her body shook compulsively. "Haaah... haaah.. It's so good. You're so good..." I could barely recognize what she said.

We lied on the bathroom floor for some good minutes, regaining our strength. Finally her composure returned. "I'm sorry, Yoshida-san. I did it inside."

"It's okay... Don't be sorry... No man have ever been sorry for doing it inside me... Not even my dad." She suddenly produced tears. They accumulated on the edge of her eye, then trickled down her cheeks.

"But, you could get preg... W..what? Your dad? Mmmph..." She covered my mouth with her hand, preventing me from talking further.

"Let me take a rest, okay? I'm tired." She smiled sweetly.

I nodded in reply. She removed her hand from my mouth, then laid down on me, resting her body weight on my body. I stroked her head softly. She let out small giggles. This lasted for some seconds before I broke the silence. "The truth is, I liked you, Yoshida-san. From the very first day of high school, I always had my eye on you, but I never got a chance to talk to you. When you suddenly disappeared, I thought I had lost you. And now, you're here. I'm so happy. You have changed so much, but I still like you."

"You... you like me? You mean it?"

I nodded, then wrapped her in an embrace. Actually, I did this to prevent looking at her face and getting embarrassed. Her body was so warm I felt comfort within her. I wonder if she felt the same.

I released her and her face came closer to mine. "Akagi-san..."

We were so close I could feel her breath. I blushed, and so did her. Looking at her eyes was so embarrassing, I averted my gaze sideways. Her eyes closed and her lips pursed. "Is this it? The kiss? I've never done something like this and it will be my first," I thought to myself. I gulped. I was so nervous I could feel my heartbeat. *doki* *doki* *doki*

I closed my eyes and touched my lips to hers. Her lips opened and her tongue tried to make its way into my mouth. I responded by doing the same. This exchange was so erotic. Somehow her lips tasted strange. My first kiss tasted strange. Knowing that she was a prostitute, I couldn't help but felt disgusted. I didn't know how many men I was kissing indirectly with, but I swallowed my urge to vomit. The taste got better gradually and I started to enjoy it. We tasted each other's tongue, sucked each other's lips, ate each other's mouth. Naughty kissing sounds echoed in the silent bathroom.

I didn't know how long had it been, but we stopped kissing when I felt like running out of air. We both gasped for air. There was a trail connecting our tongues, like the ones in those ero animes. I swallowed. My mouth tasted strangely sweet and sour.

"It's so good. So tasty... It's the best tasting kiss ever."

Though it didn't taste any good to me, the kiss still felt good. "Indeed. It felt good."

"From now, call me Saki, okay?"

I nodded. "And call me Horuto."

* * *

"My first kiss, huh?" I talked to myself and smiled. "Does that mean she's my girlfriend now?"

I was brought to reality when I heard the sound of the door opened. From the darkness came Saki-chan (because I had turned off the lights outside my room) with a new look. She wore a big red T-shirt and beige shorts. It was an oversized T-shirt my father bought me in one of his travels, which I never wore. I gave it to her with the thought that the size would accomodate her bust size. It covered her boobs neatly, but still a little too big. The sleeves were too long and I almost saw her cleavage. As for the shorts, they were ones with flexible elastic band so I wouldn't worry about her waist size. It's not the best setup, but she looked cute in those clothes.

I sat up and about to greet her, but what should I say? I felt so awkward. We just did that not an hour ago. "Ah, Saki-chan. It's you."

"Uh, yeah. Umm.. w..what are you doing?" She said with an awkward smile while looking around my room randomly. Maybe she felt the same.

"Me? Uh, I'm just relaxing a bit, you know, before doing my homework. Ehehe..." I knew I looked so stupid.

She came beside me and lied herself down. "You're still going to that school?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

"And you, Saki-chan? Where do you study now?"

"No. I'm done with schools."

"Is that so...?"

Silence. I returned to my original position, lying down on my back, next to her.

"What's your plan for tomorrow?" I tried to break the silence.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay here."

"You're not returning to your parents?"

"No. I'm not going back to that house."

"Why?"

"Nothing in particular. I just don't want to."

"You don't wanna talk about it?"

"Kinda."

"Okay.. That's cool."

I pried no further. I recalled the bath scene. When I thought about it, I realized that what I said to her was overly melodramatic. Just remembering it made me embarrassed.

"Erm... You know, earlier, I said some cheesy lines in the bathroom. They sounded a little funny. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I'm used to those kind of lies."

"Uh... T..they're not lies. I'm not lying to you. They sounded cringey, but I mean every word I said."

"I knew."

"You knew?"

"I was just joking, okay. I knew you said the truth." She sat up, crawled on all fours to put her face above mine. "That's why you should take responsibility. You have to let me stay here." She sat down beside me, smiling ear to ear.

"Eh...?"

She giggled, then laughed. She used my words as a ticket to stay here. What a clever girl.

We enjoyed ourselves in silence. I decided to ask her something that had been bothering me. "If I remember correctly, you mentioned about your dad in the bath. What's that about?"

"Oh, did I mention my dad?"

"You did. I..it's not like I wanted to know your family affair or anything. If you don't want me to know then it's okay." Even so, I already had a hint of what she had in her mind.

"It's okay. I'm about to tell you anyway." I waited for her, but she didn't speak right away. "I was raped by my dad."

I sat up before her to hear her story. "Saki-chan..."

"My dad lost his job, and he looked very stressed. That night he came to my room, drunk, and had his way with me. He raped me every single day afterwards. Eventually my mom noticed and got very angry. I tried to explain that he was the one who forced me, but she blamed me for seducing him. She's a liar." She started crying. "She had said she would always be on my side but she betrayed me. She's a liar. She kicked me out of the house. Since then, I have been living with Hayato." She wiped her tears with her sleeve, sobbing.

I didn't know what to say. "Saki-chan, I'm sorry."

She was regaining her composure before continuing her story. "That's not all. I was involved in compensated datings, and some of the boys in our class noticed. They blackmailed me into doing whatever they asked me to. At first they just wanted me to give them head, but then their requests escalated and before I knew it I was raped. The rest of the class seemed to notice as well and ganged up to humiliate me. I couldn't take it anymore and I stopped coming to school."

I didn't know what to do. I just listened to her story.

"And now that Hayato kicked me out, I don't know where to go. I don't know who to trust anymore."

I stroked her back, trying to ease her emotional pain. "It's ok. Whatever happen, I'm not gonna abandon you. I'll help you as best as I can."

"Thanks. I know you're a good friend."

"Do you feel better now?"

"What do you mean?" She took a deep breath and exhaled it. "You're right. I feel better." She inhaled and exhaled again. "Yes, I feel better now after I told you my story. It's like the tightness in my chest is lifted and I breathe easier now."

"Ahaha.. Glad to hear it." I gave my best smile to her.

"H..horuto.." She looked up to me with dreamy eyes.

"Saki-chan?"

"Gimme a hug."

"A hug?"

"Oh, come on." Without further ado, she lunged forward and caught me in an embrace.

I froze there for a moment, surprised. It was a warm embrace and slowly I felt pleasant. I responded by putting my arms around her. I stroked her back, her hair, gently before she released me. We looked into each other's eyes.

"Thanks."

"I'll give you a hug whenever you want."

She put her hands together on her chest. "Somehow, I feel much much better."

"I'm glad I could be of some help." I ruffled her hair. Some of the hair strand covered her face.

"Hey, stop it." She tried to stop my hand.

"Ahaha. You're so cute." I released.

"It's not funny." She said that but actually blushed.

"Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm doing my homework. You can sleep here. I'll find another place to sleep."

I left Saki-chan on the bed and sat on my desk. I looked at the clock. It was 22.30. My head hurt a little so I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When I returned she already fell asleep on the bed.

I finished my homework at 23.00. Saki-chan was fast asleep, occupying the entire bed to herself. She looked a little exposed, so I covered her with a bedsheet. I decided to sleep using a bedroll I used during my Taekwondo club training camp in the mountains. It's not the best, but I got no choice. I spread the bedroll on the floor next to the bed and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, I felt something funny on my crotch. I tried to scratch that area, but my hand touched something hairy. What in the world...!

I was afraid to check what it was. I closed my eyes and started to recognize the sensation. This... I looked down and saw Saki-chan giving me head. "Saki-chan, what are you doing?"

She looked up to me and giggled, still stuffing my meat rod in her mouth. She sounded funny.

"Saki-chan, not now. I'm so sleepy." I said to her dismissively.

She took my shaft out of her mouth, removed her shorts, and sat on top of me. "I feel so hot. I think I'm in the mood for it."

I tried to get up, but my head felt dizzy. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. The sensation gradually got stronger and soon it overwhelmed me. "Saki-chan..."

"You don't have to do anything. Just leave the rest to me."

To be continued...

* * *

Again, this one is longer than the previous. I was initially planned to write longer for this chapter but then I felt it would be too long so I cut it in half.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Some of the contents is based on my real life. It made me remember the old days and I couldn't help but smiling while writing this chapter.

By now you must have realized that I didn't write detailed H scenes. At first I intended to write a detailed one, but then I decided to focus on the story. I think each of us has different H preferences and fetishes, so I didn't show mine and left the rest of the scenes to your own fantasy.

I found someone on twitter that creates doujinshi based on Metamorphosis. Their twitter is BREN666666666 (there are nine 6s). Pay them a visit and support them.

I'm starting to wonder if I need to ask for permission from Shindo-sensei to continue writing this fanfic, because BREN666666666 said they asked sensei's permission first. What do you think, guys? It's my first time writing a fanfic and I don't know about these license and copyright stuff.


	4. Chapter 4 Family

Thank you for waiting for sooo long. School was pretty busy and I was distracted by this game about post-apocalyptic nuclear world. I bought the game the day it was released three years ago but never got the time to play it. I also planned to write a fanfiction about the game but the result is unsatisfactory, so I probably won't upload it.

And now the chapter 4 is finally done. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is an alternate ending fanfiction of the H manga Henshin/Emergence/Metamorphosis belonged to Shindo L. I do this fanfiction for fun and make no money from it. Support the original author by buying the physical or digital official manga.

* * *

Chapter 4

Family

I felt my consciousness returned before opening my eyes. I scanned my surrounding. It's my room, just like any other usual wake up. My head felt dizzy. It took me a good few minutes to let the blood flow to my head completely. I sat up on the edge of the bed and realized that I'm naked. It was still dark outside as I looked at the curtain. I got on my feet and turn the lights on.

I was surprised to see someone in my room, then I remembered that Saki was staying over. There she lied on her back on the bedroll beside my bed, also without any clothes on. She slept soundly and looked very tired. I took a sheet of blanket and covered her body with it. I looked at the clock, it was 5.00. My body felt all sweaty and sticky. I felt the need to have a morning shower first and headed to the bathroom.

By the time I returned, it was already 6.00. I opened the curtain and the windows before took a deep breath, having the fresh morning air filled my lungs. It was already bright, the sun was above the horizon, but not many people start the morning routine. Then I remembered that it was Saturday.

I looked at the still sleeping Saki once more and recalled all the events from the day before. "Oh, man. What have I done?" I sat on the edge of the bed and started regretting everything. "I screwed someone else's daughter and I didn't even use any protection. What if she get pregnant? This is the worst." I sat down next to her to wake her up, but she looked so exhausted I didn't dare to wake her up. I decided to get dressed and prepare breakfast.

There was still some leftovers rice from last night and I decided to make omelette rice. About half an hour later, already got dressed, Saki came to the kitchen. She took a seat on the dining table, still looked half asleep. I took a tall glass and filled it with warm lemon water I prepared.

"Here." I put the glass with a lemon slice inside on the table in front of her.

"What is this? Lemon?" Her eyes wide opened. She looked at the glass, poked the floating lemon slice, then smelled it. "It smells funny."

"You don't know? I thought everyone drinks it in the morning. It's a warm lemon water. My mom usually makes this first thing in the morning. Give it a try."

"Uh, okay." She took a sip slowly, then smiled. "Hmm, it's not bad." She took another sip. It looked like she liked it. I returned her smile and got back to the kitchen counter to continue preparing the breakfast. Still holding her glass, she got on her feet and walked to my side, looking at the kitchen counter. "What are you doing?"

"This? I'm making breakfast."

"You're cooking again? What are you cooking?"

"Just omelette rice, nothing fancy."

"Hey, I haven't eaten that for sooo long, you know? It's my favorite."

"Is that so? Cool. I'll do my best then."

She gulped the last of her lemon water and put the empty glass in the sink. She got so audibly happy as she started humming and made her way out of the kitchen.

Still busy making the omerice, I heard the sound of TV turned on. I looked towards the livingroom and saw Saki already sitting on the couch, watching the TV and playing with her phone.

I was almost done preparing when I thought I heard some strange noises came from the livingroom, like someone getting nauseous. I saw Saki held her hands on her mouth before running for the lavatory. A second later a sound of throwing up could be heard. I followed her and watched her back on the toilet as she emptied the content of her stomach.

It took a couple of minutes before she stopped throwing up. She looked so frail as she used up much of her energy. I approached her and rubbed her back. "You okay?"

She coughed a couple of times. I took a sheet of tissue paper nearby to wipe her mouth but she grabbed it and wiped the puke from her mouth and nostrils herself.

"Are you okay now? How are you feeling?"

She coughed and spit the last drop of her vomit. "I feel sick. Would you..." She tried to stand up and her arm reached my shoulder for support. I took her arm to help her up and led her to the couch to lie down.

She threw up after drinking my lemon water, and she was not used to it. The drink probably upset her stomach. I took another glass and filled it with plain water. "I'm sorry. Maybe you're not used to lemon water first thing in the morning. Here. It's plain water." I put the glass on the low table in front of the couch.

"No." She took a deep breath for a few times, then sat up on the couch, rubbed her belly. "I've had this sensation before. I think I'm pregnant."

"What? P..pregnant? Seriously?" I felt knots in my stomach. It's the worst thing I had imagined. "B..but we only did it last night. It's.. it's impossible. Not that fast."

"It isn't you. I've slept with many other men before. It's probably one of them. Even though I was on the pill..." She was right. I was still feeling guilty for what I had done and it had clouded my mind. "It's not the first time I had a baby. And everytime I did, Hayato always asked me to have abortion."

"So..., you're gonna have another abortion?"

"I don't know." She didn't say any more words, then lied down on the couch, hugging the couch pillow. I saw tears trickled down her cheeks and heard her sobs. She looked like she didn't want to talk anymore.

After some moments, I return to the kitchen to continue preparing the breakfast. "Let's have a breakfast, shall we? It's almost ready."

She followed me to the kitchen and sat down on the dining table. Soon I brought the hot meal to the table and we had breakfast together.

"Itadakimasu!"

"*Om nom nom nom*!" She was eating so quickly just like last night. All her sadness from before seemed vanished. By the time she finished, I was still halfway through my meal. "Why are you so slow? You don't like your own cooking?"

"Umm, no. I'm eating slowly because I'm enjoying every bite..."

"*Chomp*!" She suddenly took a spoonful of omerice from my plate and ate them before my eyes, then looked away like nothing happened, tried to contain her laugh.

"Hey, that's rude." I quickly took a defensive stance by covering my plate with my hands. "Bad girl!"

"Ahahaha!" She laughed with her mouth full of rice. "Stupid!"

"God, you're so annoying I feel like I could kick you out of here." I complained with low voice but she was still able to hear it.

"I was just joking, okay? Joking. I'm not taking anymore, okay?" She put her spoon down on her empty plate, still chewing a mouthful of rice. Nonetheless, she looked like she was in a good mood, so I didn't want to ruin it and just let it slide.

"*sigh* Here." I shoved my plate to the middle. "You can have more."

"Whoa! You mean it?"

"It's not a biggie. Just... shut up and eat." I continued eating with annoyed face.

"Yaay! You're so kind." She picked her spoon and we continued eating.

"Gochisosama deshita!" After we finished breakfast, she handed me her plate and I started washing the dishes.

"Hey, Akagi."

"Yes?"

"I think I've decided."

"Decided to what?"

"I've decided. I'm not aborting it. I'll keep the baby and give birth to it. I promise."

"Umm, well... That doesn't sound bad. Maybe you should return to your parents."

"Dammit! Why do you keep telling me that? I'm through with 'em." She hit the table with her fist, hard. Eyes opened wide and teeth gritted. She was definitely angry.

"Hey... Hey, chill out. Don't be so upset." I stopped washing the dishes. "Sorry. I was just... thinking that it's the best option."

"I don't need them. I can work by myself."

"And what kind of work would that be?" I sat down on the table across her. "Look. It's not about money, Saki. I believe you're strong, but bearing a child is not easy. You need all the support you can get. You need a safe place to stay too. You're not planning to stay here forever, right?"

"Ugh, of course not. I... I can take care of myself..."

"Now you're being stubborn... *sigh* Listen. Everyone makes mistake. Maybe in the past, your parents did something bad to you, but they are still your parents. No one wants to see their children suffer, no matter how messed up their children are. The last thing you wanna do is running away from them."

"Why are you so sure? You don't know my parents. You never know them. My mom is a liar, and my dad is a rapist."

"Maybe yes at some point, but, like I said, everyone makes mistake. You gotta give 'em another chance."

Saki didn't say anything. She tried to ignore me by playing with her phone.

"Uh, this is gonna be a pain." I slumped on the table. "Hey, Saki-chan. Do you love me?"

She seemed surprised and stuttered. "W..what? What did you say?"

"Nevermind." I straightened my sitting position. "Tell me, Saki-chan. Why don't you have another abortion? Carrying a baby would be a burden, especially if the baby doesn't have a father."

"No. Abortion costs plenty of money, and I don't have much."

"Don't you think that giving birth to it and raising it would cost more?"

"I can work and save money. I'll take the chance."

"Hmmm... I have some savings at the moment. I may be able to cover up the payment for your abortion."

"No. You've helped me so much. I don't want to..."

"I insist. If you want to stay at my apartment you must accept my offer." I got on my feet, held her wrist and pulled her to the entrance. "If you don't accept my offer, you must leave. That baby's gonna be a burden not only to you, but to me as well." I opened the door and tried to throw her out.

"No, please, no. Anything but that. I have nowhere to go." She desperately held onto my clothes as I tried to get her out. "Please let me stay. I'll do anything for you. Just let me stay and keep my baby." She started crying and I thought it was enough. I closed the door before attracting any attention from the neighbor. She hugged my legs and begged. "*sob* *sob* Please let me stay here. *sob* *sob*"

"*sigh* You're so stubborn, aren't you, Saki-chan." I removed her arms from my legs and got on my knees. "Tell me honestly, Saki-chan. Why do you want to keep the baby that badly?"

"*sob* This is my baby. I'm not killing my baby. I'm not abandoning *sob* any more."

"Ahaha. Ahahahahaha...!" I laughed hard and loud. I could feel a teardrop of happiness in the corner of my eyes. I stopped laughing just before I ran out of air and caught my breath. "Oh my god!"

Saki, still sobbing, looked at me quizzically. "Why are you laughing?"

"I finally got you to say it. Is it so difficult to admit?" I sat down on the floor next to her and rested my back on the wall. "Uugh... Playing the bad guy drains a lot of my energy, it seems." I took a deep breath. "You said that you don't want to abandon your baby, right? Now that you have a baby in your belly you probably can feel a mother's love. Right now, your parents are probably thinking the same about you. You won't abandon your baby just like your parents won't abandon you, unless they don't have hearts, which I highly doubt."

She gradually stopped crying. "So... you're not kicking me out?"

"Of course not."

"It was all an act?"

"Yup." I nodded. "You can stay, but you still need to see your parents, okay?" I stood up and gave my hand to help her stand up. "C'mon. Let's get inside..."

"It's not funny!" She screamed and slapped my hand then rushed inside.

"S...Saki! Hey, I'm sorry..." But she already disappeared. "Dammit. Did I do the act too real?" I searched inside and found her curled up on the bed. "Hey, Saki-chan. I'm sorry if I was a bit... violent. All I wanted to do was to make you admit that you love your baby. I don't even have a bit of thought to kick you out." I approched her and gave her a comforting backrub.

She kept crying, but then she responded. "I was so scared. I thought you were kicking me out for real. Promise me you won't do that again."

"Don't worry. It was a one time act. I'm sure anymore of that won't work on you. And I hope I finally got through to you."

She got up and wiped the tears from her face. "Why did you go to such length for me? I'm no one to you. Aside from sleeping with me, it's not like you get anything from me. Why do you care so much about me?"

"It's sad to hear you say that, Saki-chan. I just don't want anything bad happen to you, not any more. I know I don't have any right to decide how your life goes, but it's the least I can do. Because I've always considered you a friend."

"A friend, huh?" She finally calmed down.

I sat down on the bed beside her. "You see. There's no family that's nice and cozy all the time. It's not always sunshine and rainbow for me either. I sometimes argue with my mom. And my little sister is one heck of a pain. There was even a time when she locked herself up in her room. But at the end of the day, we always make up. That's what it means to be a family. We hurt but then we realize we do it because we care."

She didn't say anything. I kinda felt bad for lecturing her as if I was an expert.

"Sorry. It all sounds strange coming from a geek like me, but I think it's the only option I can think of."

"No. You're right. I have no one else to go to, except my parents. But how do I do it?"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me... you forget your parent's address?"

"No, not that. I remember it, alright. It's just... it's been so long, I don't know what to say to them."

"You just need to return home and apologize for running away. Everything's gonna be fine."

"But look at me. I've changed so much. They'll probably kick me out as soon as they see me. I'm scared."

"We won't know unless we try."

"Easy for you to say that."

"*sigh* Okay. Maybe I should come with you, watch your back. In case something happen, I'll back you up."

"Well... I guess it's okay if you come along."

"That's great! I'm sure they will be happy to see you." I stood up and was about to leave the room when I remembered something. "Saki-chan, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Ummm, how do I say it?" I sat down on my desk and tried to be as casual as possible. "Do you, by any chance, have a drug problem? I'm not judging you, I just want to help. I think I saw you used some kind of drug last night."

"You saw it?"

"I'm sorry if I saw something I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay. Thanks to the drug problem I was kicked out of Hayato's house and meet you."

"If you want to give birth to your baby, you need to stop the drugs."

"I know. I'll stop using the drugs for the sake of my baby. I promise."

We spent the Saturday morning in the living room telling each other stories. It was finally revealed that she had been, actually, a four eyed nerdy geek. She collects manga and doujinshi, watches anime, enjoys video games, attends the local arcade, but she had been insecure about herself. She had no friends in junior high school and she changed her looks in high school to appear normal among her classmates.

"Hey, Akagi.

"Yes?"

"When you tried to kick me out earlier, if I did leave, what would you do? Would you run after me and tell me it was all a joke?"

"Ummm. No."

"What do you mean "no"?"

"I wouldn't chase you or tell you. I'd just let you go."

"Grrr! Why would you do that?"

"Ummm, because you're a pain in the ass?"

"Gaaaah! You meanie meanie!" She punched me with her fists. I fell from the couch to the floor but still kept my cool while containing my laugh.

"Gahahaha! Stop it, Saki-chan! It hurts. Aww..." Eventually I couldn't contain myself anymore and just endured Saki's beating.

"Die, you meanie! Die, die, die!"

"Aww... I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're not a pain. You're a good girl. Hey... Ahahaha! Why are you... tickling me now? Ahahaha... Stop! You're gonna make me pee."

"Take this, you bastard!"

"Eyy, stop! I'm gonna pee for real. Stop it. Ahahaha!" We kept wrestling on the floor until both of us got tired. "Damn, I think I peed a little."

"Disgusting!" We lied down on the floor next to each other to catch our breaths. "You really are evil, you know?"

"Ahaha... Maybe..."

To be continued...

* * *

Thank you for reading. I appreciate all the support. Critics and suggestions are always welcome.  
Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
